Z Fighters
The Z Fighters (Z戦士, zetto senshi, also known as the Z Warriors) are a small group of super warriors on Earth. Their duty is to defend Earth from major threats and to protect the seven mystical Dragon Balls from the hands of evil. The Z fighters are not organized in any way, because it is simply a group of super fighters who all share the same interest of protecting their home. The evolution of the Z Team The first actual formation of the Z Team was out of nessecity when Goku was faced with Raditz, who had kidnapped his son Gohan and wanted to destroy the Earth. Goku formed an alliance with his arch rival Piccolo in order to fight for a common cause. The alliance made from nessecity was the birth of the Z team. The term itself is never actually used in the series, and the characters involved wouldn't really consider themselves a 'team'. The group works as a team and help each other, but it is limited to the aspect of helping one another simply because of friendship. The term most commonly used when the characters refer to themselves is the Earth's Special Forces in the Funimation dub, or just simply "Senshi" (Warriors/Fighters) in the original Japanese. The Z Fighters were also in Dragon Ball, although they were called the Turtle Hermit School as they consisted of the students of Master Roshi, although Tenshinhan, Chaotzu, and Yajirobe eventually "join" even though they never become Turtle Hermit School students.. They all consist of humans at this point (Goku is thought to be a "human" in Dragon Ball). The term is first used to describe the main characters during the Jinzō'ningen Saga, though it is generally meant by fans to indicate the rough teams from the beginning of Dragon Ball Z. It wasn't really until the Android saga that the team of the Z Fighters came full circle. Goku returns from outer space one year after defeating Freeza, while Trunks comes from the future to warn everyone about the Red Ribbon Androids that have caused mayhem in his time. (See: Android Saga) Once Vegeta decides to train against the Androids, and Kuririn, Tenshinhan, Chaozu and Yamcha came back to life, it is around this time that the series refers to the fighters as the Z-Senshi. Trunks also returns to complete the group. With Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Trunks, Kuririn,Tenshinhan, Yamcha and Vegeta the group fully forms and it is shown through the opening sequence at this time in the series. (The final image is of the aforementioned fighters and Chaozu as Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan.) It is also worth noting that while this version the the Z Fighters is a prominent one during the series history, it is the only period of time in which the team consists of these certain members. The Android/Cell Saga was a turning point in the series for a number of reasons, one of them being that the roster of fighters was changed after the Cell Games. By the end of the Cell Games, Goku is dead and Gohan has become Earth's primary defender. Trunks returns to his timeline more powerful than ever, thanks to his training in the Room of Spirit and Time with Vegeta, and proceeds to finally destroy the evil versions of Androids #17 and #18 in his world, as well as his timeline's Cell three years later. Meanwhile, Tenshinhan bids farewell to the Z Fighters and plans to live in seclusion with his friend Chaozu, having using all his strength to help fight the Androids and protect the Earth. Yamcha retires from fighting and never trains again. Kuririn continues to live with Muten Roshi, and after an uncertain amount of time eventually hooks up with #18 and gets married. Piccolo decides to live with Mr. Popo and Dende on Kami Tower, partly because there is no more reason to train with Goku and the Androids gone, partly because his pupil Gohan has finally surpased him, and partly because part of him is still Kami-Sama and wishes to continue to reside over the Earth. Vegeta continues to train, hoping to become a Super Saiyan 2 like Gohan, but declares that he will never fight again with his only rival Goku dead. Finally, Gohan keeps his promise to his mother Chi Chi and gives up fighting to study and become a scholar. By the beginning of the Buu Saga 7 years later, the Z Fighters consists of many "next-gen" type of characters. Gohan is 16 and is the primary hero of Earth, both as a Super Saiyan and his alter ego "Great Saiyaman". The Z-Team isn't really continued, persay based on the fact that the opponent Djinn Boo was so super powerful, it mainly called upon one single person to fight him. However, considering the fighters in this time period, it can be said that the "New Z Fighters" consists of the following: Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Kuririn, Videl, Android 18. Also worth noting is that unlike the Android Saga, the Buu Saga is when Vegeta voluntarily became a "good guy". He fought for his family, and to save the Earth. He also came up with the idea of using a super powered "Genki-Dama"(Spirit Bomb) that defeated Boo at the end. Finally, for Dragonball GT the main fighters tend to be Goku, Trunks and Gohan's daughter Pan for the most part. Uub does fight in the fisrt major arc, the Baby Saga. However, the "Z Fighters" (Or "GT Fighters" if you will) do come together in the Super 17 saga. While Goku's trapped in Hell, Android 17 kills Kuririn. This forces the hand of the last major, briefly retired fighters from the end of Dragonabll Z. The following are the fighters who fought against 17: Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Gohan, and Uub. The actual members of the "team" consists of two at the beginning of Dragonball Z and grows to about ten by the end. Even though it is for most of the series, reduced to the Earth's welfare, the members are a mixing pot of humans and alien races such as the super warrior beings called Saiyans. Saiyans are the primary fighters on the team due to their extreme power and war-like tendencies. Dragon Ball Z Members: Goku, Kuririn, Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Chaozu, Yajirobe, Roshi, Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, Future Trunks, Goten, Trunks, Pan, Android 18, Hercule, Uub Dragon Ball GT Members: Goku, Pan, Trunks, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Uub Team Members Primary Members *Son Goku - The main character who is the founder of the Z team and the strongest member. Goku is a Saiyan. *Piccolo - A Namekian and a reincarnated demon. Once Goku's arch rival, he becomes one of his greatest allies. He founded the team with Goku. *Vegeta - The Saiyan Prince. He is consistently one of the strongest. Often his powers rivals that of Goku. *Son Gohan - The eldest son of Goku with a hidden potential and is able to surpass Goku's power during Cell Games but then after Goku's training in the afterlife he is no longer considered the strongest until the kid boo saga when his hidden potential is unleashed and is known as Chou Gohan Gohan in english fan terms when he is the strongest non-fused characters. He is a Saiyan/Human hybrid. *Trunks - The only son of Vegeta, he is a Saiyan/Human hybrid. *Future Trunks - The time-travelling version of Trunks from a devastated future. *Son Goten - The second and last son of Goku, and an exact replica of him in appearence. He is a Saiyan/Human hybrid. *Kuririn - A human, he is Goku's best friend and former school mate. *Yamucha - A human, once a fearsome desert bandit. Chronologically, he is Goku's first ally. *Tenshinhan - A human who has hit a peak of enlightenment, he is a former assassin who was once a pupil of Roshi's rival. *Chaozu - A supposed "Emperor"(noted by Porunga), he is Tenshinhan's best friend and former school mate. *Yajirobe - A lazy samurai who helps Goku and the Z fighters. (Not really a member anymore after the Trunk saga, he helps them by delivering senzu beans from Karin-sama to the Z warriors) Fused members *Gotenks (A warrior made by Goten and Trunks through a special technique called "The Fusion Dance".) *Vegetto (A warrior made by Goku and Vegeta when they use two magical earrings called "Potarra".) *Gogeta (A warrior made by Goku and Vegeta through a special technique called "The Fusion Dance".) Other Members *Android 18 Once an android built only for evil, she marries Kuririn and changes her ways. *Uub A human reincarnation of the enemy Kid Boo, he becomes Goku's pupil at the end of the series. *Fat Boo Once an evil magical being, Boo changes his ways and helps Goku and Vegeta fight his evil counterpart Kid Boo. *Muten Roshi A turtle hermit, He was the strongest Human in his time, and was Goku's first official trainer. His fights are limited to movies and some episodes of Dragonball. *Kami A Namekian, but The Guardian of Earth and creator of the Dragonballs, his fights are limited to movies and the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai under the guise of Shen. Supporters *Bulma The human wife of Vegeta and friend of Goku, she is a brilliant scientist, she is also the daughter of the richest couple in the world. *Chi-Chi The human wife of Goku, she is the mother of Gohan and Goten. *Dr. Brief and Mrs. Brief Parents of Bulma, and owners of Capsule corperation. *Karin An 800 year old cat that lives below Kami at the top of Korin Tower. He supplies the Z fighters with Senzu beans whenever he is able to. *North Kaio The king of the northern galaxy of the Universe, he teaches Goku techniques such as the Kaioken and Genkai Dama. *Kaioshin An even higher division than Kaio, he is the supreme ruler of the Universe. *Rou Dai Kaioshin An ancient ancestor of the Kaioshin who was trapped inside a sword for eons by a powerful enemy, he performs a ritual that awakens Gohan's full power. *Uranai Baba (The human sister of Muten Roshi and a median between the afterlife and Earth. *Lunch The girl with dissociative identity disorder who was Muten Roshi's housemaid. *Oolong Goku's shapeshifting pig friend. *Pu'er Yamcha's shapeshifting cat. *Bra Vegeta and Bulma's daughter and second child. *Marron Kuririn and Android 18's daughter. *Gyumao Chi-Chi's father *Dende Namekian with healing powers. Kami's replacement on Earth. *Videl The human wife of Gohan. *Umigame The Turtle Hermit's pet turtle. * *